dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter's Kill List
Dexter's Kill List (a separate list from The Kill Guide) is a collection of all characters killed by Dexter Morgan, with possible assistance by another character (such as Lumen Pierce). The list unfortunately cannot be placed in an accurate order, as many of the victims were identified during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case by FBI Agent Frank Lundy's Task Force. The only kills that can be confirmed in number are those counted back from when Dexter confirmed his kills at 67 (who deserved to die by his standards) in Episode 501: My Bad, with Arthur Mitchell being the 67th. According to Darkly Dreaming Dexter, with the addition of Father Donovan, the total blood slide count was 37. However, in the series, the number is 39, because the victims that Dexter took blood slides from added up to a total of 46 by the end of Season 2, and he had only taken seven additional blood slides after Donovan (Jaworski, Chambers, the Castillos, Meridian, Chino, and Hicks). When counting back from Trinity, it must be taken into consideration that there are time skips between Seasons, as proven between the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3, where Dexter's box of blood slides has five slides in it, with the addition of Cal Rooney. So eyes must be kept on the box after Season 3 and Season 4's opening. At the end of Season 2, the slide number is clear. However, Dexter only started taking blood slides after Alex Timmons, so there are a number of unaccounted victims before that point including Mary. It should also be noted that Dexter has not taken blood slides from a number of his other victims, including his brother, and then people he kills on the spot such as Dan Mendell. With the introduction of Dexter Early Cuts, some inconsistency exists in the timeline where characters are killed. A major inconsistency is that, despite Gene Marshall being killed prior to taking blood slides, he still has a blood slide in Dexter's box. However, this has been solved with the creation of "The Kill Room" on Showtime's website. Also, Dexter states during Alex Timmons' Early Cuts episode that he had killed dozens of people. Dexter's hair also seems to make an inconsistency. Juan Rinez was apparently killed when Dexter had short hair, and so was Gene Marshall. Since Juan Rinez is implied to have been Dexter's second kill, and he was seen to have cut his hair before Harry's funeral, this would seemingly have to place Gene between Mary and Juan. However, it is possible that Dexter grew his hair back after his father's death, killed Marshall with it long, and then cut it again. Debra's birthday seems to fix this inconsistency. In the flashback before he kills Juan Rinez, she is seen celebrating a birthday, wearing her glasses, while Harry is alive and well. Then, in Gene Marshall's early cuts episode, Debra is seen on her sixteenth birthday, not wearing her glasses. Harry is also mentioned in past tense and not seen in that episode, so it is implied he had died by that point. This would mean that Gene Marshall was either Dexter's third, or fifth non-blood slide kill. Some inconsistencies seem to have been fixed by "The Kill Room" on the Showtime website. According to that, Gene was killed after Alex, which would be consistent with the show. It also states that Timmons was killed in 1999. The Victims A separate section will have details on each of those killed, but this list is just of the names of people Dexter has killed and with a basic cause of death. He has killed at least 125 people to date, not including any unaccounted kills made before he began collecting blood slides. Prior to Humans 0. Buddy and various other animals. ("Dexter") Prior to Blood Slides 1. Mary - Stabbed to death. ("Popping Cherry") 2. Juan Rinez - Stabbed in the chest. ("There's Something About Harry") 3. Robert Milson - Stabbed in the chest. ("Dark Echo - Chapter Two") 4. Peter Thorton - Neck sawed out. ("Dark Echo - Chapter Five") First Box 5. Alex Timmons - 1st blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. ("Return to Sender", "Dexter Early Cuts: Alex Timmons") Victims with unknown blood slide order 6. Gene Marshall - "Sliced to pieces with a power saw." ("Return to Sender", "Dexter Early Cuts: Gene Marshall") 7. Cindy Landon - Cut in half with a chainsaw. ("Return to Sender", "Dexter Early Cuts: Cindy Landon") 8. Coleman Lindquist - Blood slide shared with his father. Decapitated with a hacksaw. ("All in the Family - Chapter Six") 9. Max Lindquist - Blood slide shared with his son. Decapitated with a hacksaw. ("All in the Family - Chapter Six") 10. Rick Jensen - Identified on the board. ("See-Through") 11. Jeff Linder - Identified on the board. ("See-Through") 12. Renzo Sandoval - Identified on the board. ("See-Through") 13. Carlos Gutierrez - Identified on the board. ("See-Through") 14. Dylan Maddock - Identified on the board. ("See-Through") 15. Robert Thatcher - Seen in the freezer. ("See-Through") 16. Marcus White - Seen in the freezer. ("See-Through") 17. Oscar Sota - Seen in the freezer. ("See-Through") 18. Joseph Cepeda - Seen in the freezer. ("See-Through") 19. Chad Carpenter - Identified on the board. ("That Night, a Forest Grew") 20. Shannon Reynolds - Identified on the board. ("That Night, a Forest Grew") 21. Anthony Rodrigo - Identified by Debra. ("Morning Comes") 22. Luke Wellens - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 23. Andy Jorgen - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 24. Rachel Rhodes - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 25. Kevin Mott - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 26. Jerry Voltic - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 27. Sean Dibberman - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 28. Berry Cooper - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 29. Herbert Washington - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 30. Jacob Wilson - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 31. George Hoss - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 32. Olman Estavez - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry") 33. Rick Cross - Identified on the list. ("There's Something About Harry") 34. Peter Matherson - Identified on the list. ("There's Something About Harry") 35. Alan Elson - Identified on the list. ("There's Something About Harry") 36. Henry Vortman - Identified on the list. ("There's Something About Harry") 37. Larry Costes - Identified on the list. ("There's Something About Harry") 38. Marty Terison - Identified on the list. ("There's Something About Harry") 39. Buck Forester - Identified via a file. ("There's Something About Harry") 40. Alan Matherson - Identified via a file. ("There's Something About Harry") 41. Thomas Hillstat - Identified via a file. ("There's Something About Harry") 42. Larry Mueller - Identified by LaGuerta. ("There's Something About Harry") 43. Walter Monroe - Implied to have been killed in a flashback. ("Surprise, Motherfucker!") 44. Marcetti - First kill after meeting Rita Bennett. ("My Bad") Beginning of the kills featured in the series 45. Mike Donovan - 39th blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw. ("Dexter") 46. Jamie Jaworski - 40th blood slide. Decapitated with a cleaver. ("Dexter") 47. Matt Chambers - 41th blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. ("Crocodile") 48. Jorge Castillo - 42nd blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw. ("Love American Style") 49. Valerie Castillo - 43rd blood slide. Jugular sliced with knife. ("Love American Style") 50. Emmett Meridian - 44th blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw. ("Shrink Wrap") 52. Brian Moser - Neck slashed - made to look like a suicide. No blood taken. ("Born Free") No victims between seasons 53. Little Chino - 45th blood slide. Stabbed in the chest with his machete. ("Waiting to Exhale") 54. Roger Hicks - 46th blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. ("An Inconvenient Lie") 55. Ken Olson - Decapitated with a cleaver. No blood taken. ("Dex, Lies, and Videotape") 56. Santos Jimenez - 47th blood slide (lost). Dismembered with a chainsaw. ("Morning Comes" 57. Jose Garza - Neck sawed out with a power saw. No blood taken. ("There's Something About Harry") 58. Esteban Famosa - Killed off screen, had neck snapped. No blood taken. ("Left Turn Ahead") 59. Teo Famosa - Shot in the head, with James Doakes assistance. No blood taken. ("Left Turn Ahead") 60. Lila West - Stabbed in the chest. No blood taken. ("The British Invasion") Total number of slides in first box: 46 Second Box 4 Unknown Victims 64. Cal Rooney - 5th Blood slide. Decapitated. ("Our Father") 65x. Oscar Prado - Knife turned on him in self defense. No blood taken. ("Our Father") 66. Fred Bowman - 6th Blood slide. Stabbed in the neck. ("Finding Freebo") 67x. Nathan Marten - Strangled. No blood taken. ("The Lion Sleeps Tonight") 68. Ethan Turner - 7th blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. ("Turning Biminese") 69. Clemson Galt - 8th blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. ("Sì Se Puede") 70x. Camilla Figg - Fed poison key lime pie (mercy killing, at her request). No blood taken. ("Easy as Pie") 71. Miguel Prado - Strangled to death. No blood taken. ("I Had a Dream") 72. George King - Neck snapped. No blood taken. ("Do You Take Dexter Morgan?") 12 Unknown Victims 85. Benny Gomez - 21st blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. ("Living the Dream") 86. Zoey Kruger - 22nd blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. ("Dex Takes a Holiday") 87x. Jonathan Farrow - 23rd blood slide (broken). Decapitated. ("Slack Tide") 88. Stan Beaudry - 23rd blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw. ("Hello, Dexter Morgan") 89. Arthur Mitchell - 24th blood slide. Beaten to death with his hammer. ("The Getaway") No victims between seasons 90x. Rankin - Beaten to death out of rage. No blood taken. ("My Bad") 91. Boyd Fowler - 25th blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. ("Practically Perfect") 92. Dan Mendell - Shot by Lumen Pierce, Neck snapped by Dexter. No blood taken. ("Everthing is Illumenated") 93. Lance Robinson - Strangled. No blood taken. ("Everthing is Illumenated") 94. Cole Harmon - Stabbed in the chest by Dexter. Blood slide given to Lumen. ("Take It!") 95x. Stan Liddy - Stabbed in self defense. No blood taken. ("Hop a Freighter") 13 Unknown Victims 109. Ben - 39th blood slide. Heart stopped with a defibrillator. ("Those Kinds of Things") 110. Roger - 40th blood slide. Heart stopped with a defibrillator. ("Those Kinds of Things") 111. Joe Walker - 41st blood slide. Skull crushed with a hammer, and stabbed in the chest. ("Those Kinds of Things") 112. Julio Benes - 42nd blood slide. Throat slashed. ("Once Upon a Time...") 113. Walter Kenney - 43rd blood slide. Suffocated with a pillow. ("Smokey and the Bandit") 114. Nick - Drowned in the river he was baptized in. No blood taken. ("Just Let Go") 115x. Norm - Stabbed with a pitchfork (Imagined Brian doing it). No blood taken. ("Nebraska") 116. Steve Dorsey - Stabbed in the stomach. No blood taken. ("Ricochet Rabbit") 117. Beth Dorsey - Trapped in a room with her gas bomb, "Wormwood". No blood taken. ("Talk to the Hand") 118. Alberto - Stabbed in the stomach with a harpoon. No blood taken. ("This is the Way the World Ends") 119. Travis Marshall - Stabbed in the chest. Blood slide broken, final slide taken. ("This is the Way the World Ends") No victims between seasons 120. Viktor Baskov - Head smashed with a fire extinguisher. No blood taken. ("Are You...?") 121. Ray Speltzer - Stabbed in the chest with a stake. ("Run") Total number of slides in second box: 43 After Blood Slides 122. Unnamed Hitman - Throat slashed. ("Argentina") 123. Oleg Mickic - Stabbed in the back. ("Helter Skelter") 124x. Clint McKay - Stabbed in the chest. ("The Dark... Whatever") 125. Hector Estrada - Stabbed in the chest. ("Surprise, Motherfucker!") 126. de Mosquito: rep :(..... at the beginning of each episode, ouch! *Note: An X means the victim did not fit Dexter's code. *According to the commercial "Turned Upside Down", Dexter's blood slide box had 23 slides in it when he inserted the 24th (apparently Trinity's). If Trinity was the 24th blood slide he took by the end of Season 4, then the unaccounted killings in between Seasons 3 and 4 totals to 12. This brings Dexter's total kill-list (minus any killings that were done somewhere in history without blood slides) to 86 "deserved" killings by Season Four. The blood slide count in the commercial could be canon, judging by how specific the number is. There are still unaccounted killings between Mary and Alex Timmons however, since Dexter did not start taking blood slides until his death. *At the beginning of season 5, Dexter says he has seen 67 people who deserve to die. Despite saying see, it is highly unlikely he included ones he only saw, such as Jenna Lincoln and Billy Fleeter. The total kills amount to 92 by the end of season five. However, if the "Turned Upside Down" commercial is incorrect, that would mean there were only 80 kills. Then, taking out the six undeserving, that leaves 74. Taking out the four deserving from season 5, that means Dexter has killed 70 people prior to season 5. This means that Dexter, while still wrong, was not far off. However, it is highly likely the "Turned Upside Down" trailer was correct, given the amount of slides seen in the first episode of season four highly surpasses eight. *After killing Walter Kenney, Dexter drops his box of slides causing them to fall out of order and even break. However it is clear that Walter Kenney's slide is the 43rd slide of the box, suggesting that there were at least 13 unaccounted kills between seasons 5 and 6. Accounting for the 46 slides in the first box, 43 slides in the second box and the 23 known kills where Dexter did not collect blood for his collection (Plus the broken slide of Jonathan Farrow, Harmon's slide which he gave to Lumen, Santos Jimenez's slide, which Dexter is presumed to have been lost, and Nick, who may or may not have had blood taken) - this brings Dexter's total number of known killings to 118 as of the end of the sixth season. By the end of season seven, the number is upped to 125, with six additional victims that season and one more prior victim revealed. *Although there are no unaccounted victims left, there are three surnames unaccounted for - Orozco, Smith, and Fowls. It may be possible that Orozco and Smith were the surnames of the victims in the cases. Fowls was a name seen on the slideshow Frank Lundy presented. *There are a few unreadable names presented during the Bay Harbor Butcher case, although they go over the total amount of victims Dexter had by that point. One explanation could be they were dumped there before the blood slides, but this is unlikely since all victims on the list were identified via blood slides. The writers likely forgot to include victims Dexter had killed during the first season. *In one of the first episodes of All in the Family, Dexter is seen dumping the body of a man dressed as Santa Claus. The man's name is unknown, but it's likely his name has already been seen and accounted for on the list. Unknown placing All victims below have an unknown place in the kill list. All of them fit in somewhere with the unknown victims between seasons. Subtracting these seven, there are only twenty two unidentified victims. Possible first victims of second slide box Adam Rowe - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer. ("My Bad") Alfred Norris - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer. ("My Bad") Matt Parker - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer. ("My Bad") Michael Rose - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer. ("My Bad") Phillip Barnes - Identified by Dexter. ("Swim Deep") Christopher James - Identified by Dexter. ("Swim Deep") Marvin M. - Identified by Dexter. ("Swim Deep") Prominent Victims The following are victims that held a special meaning to Dexter, or caused a special event to unfold. Most of these victims didn't have a blood slide taken, some due to lack of time, and others due to Dexter's personal choice. *Mary Mary was a woman who thought she was helping those that were sick by overdosing her patients with morphine, killing them. Harry pointed her out to Dexter whom took action and ended up wrapping her entire house in plastic, readying her for a kill. This one was a bit messy in the end but certainly the most meaningful. Dexter stabs her multiple times in the side of the torso until she is dead. Dexter did not take a blood slide from her. *Juan Rinez Juan is a pimp who beat one of his prostitutes to death, for unknown reasons. Being one of Harry Morgan's sought after targets, Dexter thought the best way to make his father and his dark passenger happy would be to kill Juan. So he tracked him down and Harry caught him in the act of dismembering his body in plastic, which both made the demon inside of Harry satisfied, and sickened the man holding it, who ended up committing suicide shortly thereafter, as he couldn't live with himself after seeing what Dexter was capable of doing to another human being, and realizing what he had created. Dexter did not take a blood slide from him. *Alex Timmons Alex is a former sniper for the Marines who was discharged and then, for unknown reasons, then killed four random, innocent people by sniping them. He was presumably arrested on suspicion of doing so and then released, which would explain how he came into Dexter's sight as a potential victim. Dexter kills him with a single stab to the chest with an USMC combat knife, a reference to Alex's being in the marines and collects his very first blood slide for his collection. In the Early Cuts series, Alex had murdered three children, though this was not canon in the Showtimes series-in the Showtimes series, none of his victims were children, apart from a seventeen-year old girl. *Brian Moser. Brian is Dexter Morgan's older brother and strangely enough, shares somewhat of a "family trait" where he murders people in a similar fashion to his brother (except with surgical, precise cuts). Brian was present at their mother's death and unfortunately ended up in an Psychiatric hospital until he was 21 years old, where he was then released and took on the alias Rudy Cooper off of a man he had killed. Brian would continue killing until he finally desired to get his brother's attention, finding out that the two of them were exactly the same. Thus, Brian started setting up clues to help Dexter recall who he was and eventually the two meet face to face (as brother and brother), with a bad ending that leaves Debra Morgan in a tragic state and Brian dead, made to look like a suicide. Dexter intended to kill Brian while he was still asleep, that way he wouldn't know what was going to hit him. He woke up however and the two shared an emotional conversation, before Dexter slit his brother's neck with a knife and left him to bleed out just like his victims. Dexter does not take a blood slide from his brother, claiming he wasn't a trophy, but needed to be put down. *Santos Jimenez Santos is one of Laura Moser's Killers, specifically the man responsible for sawing her into pieces along with several other people in a shipping container. This incident would forever warp Dexter and Brian's life, turning them into serial killers, with dexter eventually finding Santos, working in a bar in tampa. When the two finally met, Dexter played into finding out more about Santos until finally attacking him viciously and nearly killing him, until deciding not to at the last moment. This would create a problem, as Santos followed Dexter and ended up trying to kill him, which failed and only prompted Dexter to follow him to an abandoned cabin, where Santos was sawed into pieces just like he had done to Dexter's mother long ago. Dexter does collect a blood slide from santos, according to the kill list his blood slide was "lost". It is unknown if Dexter had placed it as the 46th slide of his first box or not. *Lila West Lila is a fiery woman that introduced herself to Dexter at an NA meeting whenever he had to fess up to a false addiction to drugs (to save himself from suspicion by Rita after framing Paul Bennett). She comes off immediately as a foul-mouthed woman with a British accent and a bad addiction to fire (arsonist). She initially causes a terrible breakup between Rita and Dexter, that ends up with Dexter and Lila being in a relationship with Rita sitting on the sidelines. It is because of Lila that Dexter foolishly listened to her advice, ultimately changing the way he did things until he finally realized what a crazy woman she was. She ends up using both Dexter and Batista, but still feels a strong emotional connection to Dexter regardless of this, even as he kills her later on. Dexter only makes the choice to kill Lila after multiple attempts to tell her to back off (which fail), her killing of James Doakes and threatening the lives of his children, to which he responds by following her to Paris, stabbing her in the heart with a blade and resting her body in a clear plastic body bag, eventually zipping it closed, but insures that she doesn't feel any pain when doing so with a spinal epidural needle. Dexter doesn't take a blood slide from her. *Miguel Prado Miguel was Dexter's first "accomplice". He is also the brother of one of Dexter's victims (Oscar Prado). He was killed by Dexter after he killed Ellen Wolf for threatening his career as an A.D.A (claiming she put the guilty back on the streets and deserved to die) and targeted Maria LaGuerta. Dexter kills Miguel with a metal wire, wrapped around his neck, eventually breaking his neck. Dexter doesn't take a blood slide from him. He does however remove several patches of skin off Miguel's shoulder, only to frame George Washington King for killing him. *George King Dexter originally planned to kill George King, however, he was forced to do so when King held him captive. Interestingly enough, King is the only one of Dexter's victims to have him tied down, and on the verge of killing him. However, Dexter escapes, breaking his hand in the process and kills King by breaking his neck and throwing his body onto an incoming police cruiser, staging it as a suicide. Dexter does not take a blood slide from him, only because he did not have enough time to do so. *Arthur Mitchell Arthur Mitchell was a successful serial killer that was active for 30 years, as well as a family man. With a confirmed kill-count of 267+ he is the most prolific serial killer that Dexter has ever encountered and killed. Dexter takes a blood slide from him, making him the 12th confirmed blood slide in the second box. He is so far the only main antagonist killed by Dexter to have a blood slide taken, and placed in the slide box. *Boyd Fowler *Dan Mendell *Cole Harmon Boyd, Dan, and Cole were members of The Group. Dexter takes a blood slide from Boyd, but not Dan. He does take a blood slide from Cole, but gives it to Lumen. His reason for targeting them is they are members of The Group. The other two members, Alex Tilden and Jordan Chase, are killed by Lumen. *Travis Marshall Travis was a serial killer who had a dark passenger in the form of Professor James Gellar. Although it is initially believed that Professor Gellar is the one behind the killings, it is revealed (to Dexter and the audience) that Gellar was killed before the events of the season, which meant that Travis was behind all of it. Travis then accuses Dexter of killing Gellar, and believes him to be "the false prophet". He later tries to use Dexter for one of the Doomsday Tableaus, "The Lake of Fire". Then he tries to use Dexter's son, Harrison Morgan, as The Lamb. However, Dexter stops him, and then kills him in the very church Travis used as a hideout. Just as Dexter stabs him, Debra Morgan walks in, causing Dexter to utter "Oh God". Dexter has to explain to Debra what happened and convince her not to call the police. Afterward, she goes to get gasoline from a gas station, and they proceed to burn Travis' body. Dexter did take a blood slide from Travis, but it was broken and left at the scene of the crime, where Maria LaGuerta discovered it. *Viktor Baskov Viktor was a prominent member of the Koshka Brotherhood and the leader of their operations in the United States. Viktor was brought to his position by the Brotherhood's leader, Isaak Sirko who was Viktor's lover. During a fued with the Colombian Rojas Cartel, the Koshka Brotherhood's rivals in Miami, Viktor was sent there in order to hold off the Colombians, which his subordinate, George Novikov, failed to do independanlty. During his time in Miami, Viktor murdered a stripper named Kaja Soroka, and attempted to flee the country. While doing so, he encountered Detective Mike Anderson, who discovered Kaja's corpse in Viktor's trunk, prompting Viktor to shoot him dead. Later, Viktor was tracked down to the airport by Dexter, who injected him with M99 in the bathroom before taking him to a makeshift kill room and bludgeoning him to death wit a fire extinguisher, avenging Anderson's death. *Ray Speltzer Ray was a serial kill who would trap his victims in a maze like area, and would then chase them, eventually catching them and beating them to death. At his last victims maze, he attempted to kill Debra Morgan. This caused Dexter to make an attempt on his life, but he was knocked out and taken to a maze of his own. After a short chase, Dexter escaped from the building. Later, at the cemetery, Dexter knocked Speltzer out with a shovel, hitting him so hard that the shovel broke. When Ray awoke, he was strapped down on a table before the cremation furnace. After a short conversation, Dexter killed Ray with a stab to the chest, using the broken shovel. Dexter did not take a blood slide from Ray; in fact, Dexter placed his second Blood Slide Box on his chest and burned it with Ray's body. *Hector Estrada Hector was a notorious drug lord of Miami's past, often mentioned by name (as simply "Estrada") throughout the series as the crime lord who ordered the death of Laura Moser, but never seen until the last two episodes of Season Seven. For the majority of the series' continuity, Hector was in prison, until he was released by Maria LaGuerta, who was using him as bait to catch Dexter Morgan, who she believed was the Bay Harbor Butcher. When Hector was free again, Dexter took the opportunity to try to kill him and brought him to the same shipyard where Hector's subordinates killed Laura Moser in front of her two sons. Before Dexter could kill Hector with a chainsaw, LaGuerta and two detectives arrived at the shipyard, forcing Dexter to free Hector and make his escape. Hector wouldn't be free for long, as Dexter managed to find him again and brought him back to the shipyard and made him call LaGuerta (who believed he was dead) to have her come to the shipyard as well, where Dexter would kill them both and make it look like they killed each other. After the call, Dexter and Hector discussed how Hector ordered Laura's death only because if he didn't, he would have gone to prison, and he was making a choice between him or her, which strongly mirrored Dexter's decision to kill LaGuerta. He then proceeded to stab Hector in the chest, finishing him off. Proxy/Assisted *Billy Fleeter - Set up the kill room and tranquilized him, but was killed by Miguel with a stab to the chest. ("The Damage A Man Can Do") *Alex Tilden - Set up the kill room and subdued him, but was killed by Lumen with a stab to the chest. ("In the Beginning") *Jordan Chase - Subdued and set up the kill room, but was killed by Lumen with a stab to the chest. ("The Big One") *Benjamin Caffrey - Lead into an ambush, where he was shot to death by Isaak. ("Helter Skelter") Witnessed *Jenna Lincoln - Killed by Peter Thorton, while Dexter watched from afar. *Billy Fleeter - Killed by Miguel Prado under Dexter's supervision. *Alex Tilden - Killed by Lumen Pierce under Dexter's supervision. *Jordan Chase - Killed by Lumen Pierce under Dexter's supervision. *Sal Price - Died of a heart attack induced by Hannah McKay while Dexter watched. *Benjamin Caffrey - Killed by Isaak Sirko while Dexter watched. *Isaak Sirko - Died of a fatal wound from George Novikov as Dexter watched. *Maria LaGuerta - Killed by Debra Morgan while Dexter watched. Attempted Kills Prior to Series *Josh - A boy who bullied Dexter when he was a teenager. Harry intervened before Dexter could kill him, and warned him that there were consequences for everything he did. *Jenna Lincoln - Dexter arrived at her house to kill her, only to discover a note, which lead him to an address, where he witnesses Peter Thorton killing her. *Tony Rodriguez - Dexter arrived at his house, only to find that the resident of the house was now 'Julian Belows.' Dexter then stated "His kind rarely leave forwarding addresses." *Sam Duke - Shortly after picking him to be his next target, Doakes walked in with him, having arrested him earlier. Season 1 *Jeremy Downs - Dexter attempted to kill him, but then decided not to after he told him he only killed the man because he raped him. Dexter later discovers that Jeremy was lying, and decided to go after him again. This time, however, the police arrived and arrested Jeremy before Dexter could kill him. Later, after being in custody, he kills himself in a fashion similar to how he killed his victims. Season 2 *Jimmy Sensio - Dexter suffered from performance anxiety and decided to let him go, only because he was blind. He later flees town. Dexter took a blood slide from him, though, he later cleaned it when he didn't kill Jimmy. Season 5 *Robert Brunner - Dexter was going to kill him, until he discovered he was wearing an ankle brace, and therefore not one of the men responsible for hurting Lumen. *Joey Quinn - Dexter intended to kill him because he believed he was the one who was keeping him under surveillance. However, when he goes to where he believes Quinn is, he is instead greeted by Stan Liddy, who had actually been the one watching him all along. Season 6 *Brother Sam - Dexter stalks him to his house, where he supposedly shoots and kills Nick. Dexter then follows Sam to his garage, where he intends to use the M99 on him. However, Sam is alerted of Dexter's presence by the dog, Eli, and takes Dexter into the garage, revealing that Nick is alive and well, and that it was him who shot at Sam. *Leo Hernandez - Dexter tracked him to his house, and waited for him to come out so he could kill him. However, Mike Anderson and some other cops showed up, and a shootout ensued that ended in his death. *Jonah Mitchell - Confronted him in a hardware store and attempted to kill him. However, after Jonah reveals that Rebecca Mitchell killed herself because of their mother's obsession with their father, and that he killed her because of this, Dexter decides to spare him, despite Jonah begging to be killed. Season 7 *Louis Greene - After Dexter injected him, he started seeing black, and later talked to Deb about what he was feeling, with Louis in the trunk. After Deb left, he took Louis out and placed him on the bench. *Hannah McKay - Dexter had her tied down on the kill table, but after being told to do what he has to do, he cut her free, and ended up having sex with her on the very table she was almost killed on. *Isaak Sirko - Dexter went to Viktor's apartment, where Isaak was residing, to kill him, but instead found the Unnamed Hitman, who he killed in self defense. Later, when Isaak came to Dexter's for help, Dexter pinned him to the wall with a knife to his throat, but didn't kill him because Jurg Yeliashkevych had Hannah held hostage. *Benjamin Caffrey - Caffrey was given to Dexter as a target by Isaak Sirko, who Caffrey and his partner Oleg Mickic, were sent to kill. He was later killed by Isaak himself, with Dexter's assistance. *Joe Jensen - Dexter attempted to kill him, but found he couldn't, because Clint McKay was who he really wanted to kill. He cut Joseph free, and then knocked him out, leaving him for Miami Metro Homicide. *Maria LaGuerta - Dexter planned to set her death up to make it look like she and Estrada had shot each other. However, Debra arrived, and LaGuerta, waking up after being tranquilized, tried to convince Debra to shoot Dexter. Dexter, convinced he is not a good person now, tells Debra "Do what you gotta do." In the end, however, Debra shot LaGuerta in the chest, killing her. Later Successes Season 2 *Little Chino - Dexter accidentally woke him up when cutting his cheek, and he managed to escape. Dexter tried to kill him again, this time with a tranquilizer gun, but he knew he was coming for him, so, Dexter was attacked by his gang members. Dexter does manage to kill him later on. *Santos Jimenez - Dexter brutally beat him in the bar Santos Jimenez works at, he attempted to kill him with a knife from the bar until Lila calls him and talks him out of it (she thought she was talking him out of using drugs). Dexter leaves him there and goes back to the hotel he and Lila stayed in. Later when Dexter was walking out of the bowling alley where he bowls with Batista, and Masuka, Santos Jimenez attempted to kill him, but ran away when Lila yelled for help. Dexter follows him to his secret cabin in the everglades, and he kills him with a chainsaw. Season 3 *Fred Bowman - Dexter went to his house to kill Freebo, but found him fighting a man named Oscar Prado. Dexter's appearance surprises both men long enough for Freebo to break free and he manages to escape the home as Prado turns his attention to Dexter. Dexter ends up killing Prado in self-defense and flees the scene, leaving Prado's body in the home. Dexter tracks Freebo to Teegan's home, chokes him unconscious and takes him to the house's garage, where he sets him vertically up on a picnic table in plastic wrap. Dexter stabs him in the neck with the same knife that Oscar Prado had attacked Freebo with the day before. Season 4 *Arthur Mitchell - Dexter's first attempt at his life was when Arthur attempted suicide, and Dexter grabbed him to keep him from falling. Then, realizing he would technically still be dying by his hand, Dexter began to loosen his grip, but before Arthur could fall, several people helped Dexter pull him up. Several episodes later, at thanksgiving, Dexter pulls Arthur off of Jonah, and throws him in the kitchen, grabbing a knife as they fall down. Arthur's wife and daughter come in, and get to Arthur, all looking in fear at Dexter. Dexter leaves the residence, angry. Dexter attempts to kill him once again, using the M99 to knock him out and the places him in the van. But Dexter is arrested for hit and run shortly after, leaving Arthur in the van. Season 5 *Boyd Fowler - Dexter injected him, but before he could take him to the kill room, Boyd shot him with tranquilizer. Later on, Dexter does manage to kill him. Season 6 *Travis Marshall - Dexter wraps a cord around his neck when he gets in his car, and tells him to drive to the arranged kill site. However, on the drive, Travis reveals that he was too weak to do any of the killings, and Professor Gellar had to do them all. Dexter lets Travis go, hoping he will eventually lead him to Gellar, and then drops his car off at his house. Later, after it is revealed Travis was behind all the murders, Dexter attempts to tranquilize Travis on the docks, but after suffering from dizziness brought on by Wormwood, Travis knocks him to the ground and uses Dexter's own needle on him. Season 7 *Ray Speltzer - Dexter decides it's time to take down Speltzer, first examining his RV (which had been impounded but was released following the confession being thrown out) to turn it into a suitable (and portable) kill room then finding his trophies. However, what he did not expect to find was Speltzer returning to his camper early. Before Dexter could react Speltzer tackled him, overpowering him rather quickly between throwing him about the camper (even into the ceiling) and using his pure strength to triumph over Dexter's jiu-jitsu. Dexter even catches him in a hold (by his arm) but Speltzer's pure determination allows him to break free and subsequently knock Dexter out in the process. Later, Dexter awakes in an abandoned building, built like a maze similar to what Speltzer made for his own victims. Dexter manages to escape the maze. *Hector Estrada - Dexter was about to kill Estrada, but just as he was about to, Estrada asked Dexter if he was in on it with "that bitch cop". Estrada went on to reveal that Maria LaGuerta pushed for his parole, causing Dexter to realize that Maria had set him up. Dexter then took down the picture of his three year old self, and took Estrada from the room, leaving the plastic and the still running chainsaw. Dexter got away from the scene, the conscious Estrada in tow, threatening to kill him if he made a sound. However, Estrada managed to break away from Dexter, and then jumped into the water, escaping from his would-be-killer. The next episode sees Dexter catching Estrada again, and using him to lure Maria LaGuerta to the scene. After LaGuerta is knocked unconscious, Dexter shoots Estrada in his stab wound, intending to shoot LaGuerta next so it looks like they killed each other. However, Debra was the one who ended up shooting her. Others *Although not actual victims, All in the Family shows that Dexter used to mutilate and dismember his sister's dolls, and is at one point shown setting fire to a stuffed bear. *Banjo was a dog Debra briefly owned, that Harry got rid of before Dexter could kill it, although Dexter never considered doing so. *Also note that Tony Tucci and Debra Morgan were both tied down by Brian and left for Dexter to kill, but Dexter didn't even try, since neither of them fit the code. *Dexter also implied to James Doakes that he could "unleash the beast at anytime." However, Doakes told him that he would "hate himself for the rest of his life" if he did so. *Miguel Prado tells Dexter to "keep an open mind" about Ellen Wolf, though Dexter decides against killing her. She is later killed by Miguel. *Dexter's Dark Passenger also seemed to imply that Dexter should kill Ramon Prado, as a mercy killing of sorts, but Dexter did not. *The Dark Passenger also implied that Dexter should kill Lumen Pierce, because she had seen Dexter kill Boyd, and that she seemed to be dying at the time. *Dexter, believing Astor and her friend Olivia had been kidnapped, pulled Barry Kurt out of the back of a police car and demanded to know where they were, threatening to kill him. *Another Passenger also suggested that Dexter "do" Laci. Rather than kill her, Dexter had sex with her in the back of the store. When Dexter came out to get the revolver, the passenger states "Wouldn't it have been more fun to kill her, than fuck her?". *While trying to get a DNA swab, a suspect was being uncooperative, and Dexter grabbed them by the neck. Although it is doubtful he was going to kill the man, the gesture is still very hostile. *Initially, Dexter believed Phil Bosso was the Phantom Arsonist, so he stalked him to see if he could find any evidence. Instead, he found proof that Bosso couldn't be responsible for the killings, since the weekend they happened he was at a civil war reenactment. Indirect Deaths *Harry Morgan - Harry killed himself after walking in on Dexter killing Juan Rinez. Dexter later guessed that this was because he couldn't live with himself after seeing what Dexter was capable of doing to another human being, after he had taught Dexter how to get away with murder. *Jeremy Downs - When Jeremy got arrested, Dexter told him to only kill people who deserve to die and tried to convince him by telling him what they have in common, that they're empty inside. But unlike Dexter, killing didn't make Jermey feel better, Jermey saw no solution to his problem, so he commited suicide in his prison cell. *Paul Bennett - Beaten to death in prison after being sent there for using heroin, which Dexter injected into him. *James Doakes - Was killed in an explosion by Lila West, who was trying to keep Dexter from being caught. *Ellen Wolf - Killed by Miguel Prado, after Dexter allowed him to kill Fleeter. This gave Miguel the confidence to kill Ellen, who he'd wanted dead. *Kyle Butler - Beaten to death by Arthur Mitchell while he was looking for the alias Dexter was using. *Rita Morgan - Killed by Arthur Mitchell while Dexter was away. Arthur wanted revenge on Dexter for causing him so much trouble. *Trent Casey - Unwittingly lead Travis Marshall to the college where he taught. *Tony Rush, Louis Greene, Alex Dubrozny, Andres Rodriguez, and two Colombians - All killed by Isaak Sirko in search of Viktor Baskov's killer, except for Alex, who was made to kill himself. *Maria LaGuerta - Shot and killed by a very emotional Debra after she was forced to shoot either her or Dexter. Fantasy Kills Below are all characters killed in Dexter's illusions. *Lipsey *Welsh *Santos Jimenez - Neck snapped. *Post office worker - Throat slashed. *Vince Masuka - Throat punctured with pen. *Unknown future kill - Stabbed in the chest. Resources General Information on Victims http://www.sho.com/site/dexter/victim_files.do http://www.sho.com/site/dexter/killroom.sho Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Deceased Category:Characters